


Dreaming of Daddy

by RumbleFish14



Category: Gotham (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jeremiah Valeska, Crossover, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Top Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Mickey wakes up to Jeremiah dreaming about him
Relationships: Mickey Milkovich/Jeremiah Valeska
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Dreaming of Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, odd crossover, but I like it....being the reason why I did it 😁😁
> 
> Don't expect many to enjoy, if not cool, just move along 👋

Dreaming of Daddy  
(Oneshot)

Mickey wasn't sure what time it was when he heard it. The house was quiet for once, as was their bedroom, and outside the sky was still dark, but he didn't want to open his eyes to check the time. 

"Daddy."

It was a quiet moan, more like a gasp as Jeremiah shifted beside him. Either a moan or a gasp, it had the same effect on him. His entire body awoke, hard and ready for him. 

The sheets under him felt warm from sleep, soft silk against his skin as he turned and forced his eyes to open.

Jeremiah was on his back, head turned away from him but Mickey could see his mouth parted as he breathed heavily. His green eyes moved fast under his eyelids and his legs scissored under the sheet. 

Jeremiah was dreaming of him, of them. Of sex and skin on skin contact. Mickey could see it in the way he moved, he could hear it with every slow, even gasp. Still trapped in a deep sleep, but his body was ready again, it was ready for more. For what they spent the better part of the night doing. 

"Daddy." Jeremiah gasped again, squirming under the sheets.

Smiling, Mickey rose up on his elbow and slowly moved across the big bed until he was up against his side. Jeremiah shifted towards him, facing him, his eyes still closed. 

The sheets were pooled low on his slim hips, showing him just the smallest bit of pink lace that no doubt led to a sexy pair of panties. Mickey loved Jeremiah in lace. Especially pink. But the rest of him was bare and Mickey could see the flush to his chest, along with a few dark marks on his neck from where he sucked his skin too long. 

It would be mean to wake him, selfish. Especially after how much Mickey needed him since he'd been working so hard. Long hours, hardly any time spent together, not even at night. But he was just too sexy, too tempting not to wake him.

"Miah." Mickey whispered as he shifted one thigh until it was between his. Jeremiah turned towards him again, but settled quickly. "Miah." He whispered again, pushing his knee up to Jeremiah's groin, feeling how hard he was.

He let out a soft gasp, his hands gripping the sheets. 

Mickey grinned and moved out of the blankets until he could kneel between Jeremiah's legs. With only minimal touching, a little whining from Jeremiah, he was able to pull his panties down until he could toss them aside. 

"Fuck." Mickey groaned as he looked at his naked body. Soft skin, cute little freckles placed perfectly. His chest and shoulders were broad, but his torso narrowed to his hips in that sexy feminine way. "My pretty Miah."

Mickey leaned down, pulling the sheet behind him as he kissed Jeremiah's knee, then up to his thigh. Soft kisses, gentle sweeps of his tongue so he didn't wake him. Higher and higher until he was nuzzling his groin, making Jeremiah whine in his sleep. 

It was clear that Jeremiah wanted it, but wouldn't wake up. Mickey only upped his efforts, moving down his other leg until his cock was throbbing. Until he couldn't take it anymore. 

Without waking him, Mickey moved one long leg up to rest on his shoulder, gripped both slim hips and pulled him down just enough to see how wet he still was. As he licked down his cock, gently taking each ball into his mouth, he could feel Jeremiah awake slowly, very slowly. 

He didn't stop. Mickey ducked his head down, groaning deeply as licked him. He flattened his tongue, tasting his come from the last time they came together.

"Daddy?" Jeremiah asked, his voice thickened by sleep, by lusty as he looked down. 

Mickey moved up, licking his lips as he met sleepy green eyes. "Did I wake you?" He teased. The grip on his hips tightened, making Jeremiah gasp again. "Want me to stop?"

Jeremiah shook his head. He moved one hand down into dark hair and urged him on. "Never. I love when you wake me up this way."

Before he replied, Mickey licked over him again at least half a dozen times. This time, he pushed his tongue in until he could feel Jeremiah's ass against his jaw. A few deep thrusts of his tongue and he pulled back. 

"You said my name in your sleep." Mickey smiled, kissing over the hinge of his thigh. "That sexy gasping sound you do."

Blushing, Jeremiah turned his face into his pillow, his eyes still hazy with sleep. 

"I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't." Mickey said between kisses as he moved up, grinding their cocks together. He moved down between his legs, sliding against his hole. "Fuck." He groaned when he felt how wet he still was. He teased them both, pushing the tip in just enough to have Jeremiah release the bed to lazily grip his back. 

"Please." Jeremiah tried to wrap his legs around him but they wouldn't. He was too tired, too worn out. "I want you."

"Are you too tired?" Mickey asked. He kissed down his neck, sucking on his skin just to watch it change colors. "I want you just like this."

"I'm tired," Jeremiah responded as his eyes closed but he shifted his body as much as possible until he could feel more of his cock pushing in. "I won't be much help."

"God, still so tight Miah." Mickey groaned into his neck as he pushed all the way in. "You don't have to move baby. Let me do it."

Jeremiah barely had the strength to arch his back off the bed. Even his groan was half its normal strength. "Fuck me daddy."

With one hand, he pulled both of Jeremiah's up above his head, making him grab the iron headboard. "Hold on as much as you can."

"I'll try." Jeremiah gasped, holding onto it loosely as Mickey's hands moved under his back to grip his shoulders. "Please."

Seeing him this way shouldn't be so sexy, it shouldn't turn him on so much to see him barely conscious. So sleepy, but so fucking hard he could feel his cock slide against his stomach as he moved. 

"I'll take care of it baby." Mickey groaned as he started to move. Going in deep and hard enough to make Jeremiah's body move up the bed. "You feel so good Miah." 

"Mmm." Jeremiah replied, unable to form words, only soft groans as Mickey moved inside him.

To get in deeper, Mickey moved Jeremiah's leg high up on his hip, holding it there, the other hand stayed on the opposite hip, nailing him to the bed. 

"Ahh." Jeremiah gasped, his eyes rolling back. "D-daddy."

"I love you like this." Mickey moved to his knees as sweat dripped down his body. He looked down, moaning when he saw Jeremiah squeezing him tightly. "So soft and relaxed for me."

Jeremiah dug his head into the pillow. "It's deeper this way."

Mickey grinned, unable to look away while he moved harder. "You're so beautiful baby."

"Harder." Jeremiah whined, pushing down as much as he could. "I'm so hard daddy."

Jeremiah's cock was hard against his stomach, leaking down one side. Each time he rolled his hips, he would twitch, pulse until he leaked all over again. Over and over until Jeremiah couldn't stop moaning his name. 

"Please make me come." Jeremiah begged as his hands slipped from the bars before he grabbed them again. "Daddy, please."

That was all he needed. Mickey moved his hands to the small of Jeremiah's back, lifting him off the bed and down to meet his every thrust. He only got half a dozen in before Jeremiah screamed as he came all over his chest.

That beautiful body writhed on the bed, squeezing him so tight that Mickey had no choice but to come. "Fuck, fuck!" He growled as he pushed in for the final time, coming as deep inside him as humanly possibly. 

Jeremiah released the bars and gripped him as much as his tired body would allow, stroking his hair, wiping the sweat off his face as he kissed him. 

Mickey couldn't breathe. It felt like Jeremiah sucked all the air from his lungs as well as his energy. The kiss ended when his arms shook as they held up his weight. 

"Oh Miah." He breathed shaking. He ran tattooed fingers into sweaty red hair and memorized his lazy smile. "You were exquisite."

Jeremiah blushed, arching into his touch. "I didn't even do anything."

Mickey smirked. "Your body baby. I love being inside you."

"You were fantastic daddy," Jeremiah pushed down until they both groaned. "But I think I'm already halfway asleep."

With a deep satisfied chuckle, Mickey rolled to the side, pulling Jeremiah with him until he was laying halfway against his chest. Green eyes closed. "Get some sleep. It'll only be a matter of time before I need you again."

Jeremiah nuzzled into his chest. "I'll be here."


End file.
